Holiday
by tsukiko3000
Summary: after Aizen's defeat,the Arrancar who have not been eliminated during the war now serve under Ichigo.Little did he know his squad members, among others, were going to give him an unwelcomed day off. M for future ch. and lanugage


Disclaimer: OK, I DON'T OWN BLEACH….. if I did it would be called "fabric softener" and it will make everyone's nose wither and squirm in delight.. Lol

Summary: This story takes place after the defeat of Aizen. The 13 Gotei Captains have returned to their stations back in Soul Society. It's been a few years since the defeat of Aizen and the Arrancar, who have not been eliminated during the war, now serve under Ichigo. Little did he know his squad members, among others, were going to give him an unwelcomed day off.

(Prologue)

It's been a few years since the defeat of Aizen and the Arrancar, who have not been eliminated during the war, now serve under Ichigo. Ichigo was declared 'Prince of Hueco Mundo' upon Aizen's demise. He accepts the offer, but was also given a Captain position in Soul Society. He decided to take on both roles (a/n: is he crazy or what?). He would stay in Soul Society for three Months and then stay in Hueco Mundo for three months. When he wasn't in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra would take his position as head of Las Noches while Stark settled for working under Ulquiorra because, as he claims, "He's better at that type of stuff."(A/n: I believe we all know the true reason why….. lazy ass just wants to sleep -__-) When Ichigo wasn't in Soul Society Captain Shunsui would watch over his squad (a/n: you can guess the amount of actual work took place in Ichigo's absence) because he sure as hell couldn't let his lieutenant or third seat watch over the place.

With Grimmjow as a lieutenant and Nnoitra as his third seat, Ichigo's squad is known as the "Annilation Squad", mainly because they obliterate anything they come across on the battle field. They are only used as a last resort… a very last resort… or when someone has done something unforgivable. Nnoitra and Grimmjow prefer to hang out with the members of Squad 11. Nnoitra says it's because he doesn't want to be seen with 'weak' people. In his opinion, 'Butt Kissers' (or "Ass Wipers" as he would put it), can be found in every squad but Zaraki's and his own. It's common to see these two squads hanging around with each other. They are often referred to as the 'Troublemakers of the Gotei'. As Byakuya might put it, "brutes with no brains and if they had any, no manners." Basically, they're very strong but either lack 'good' people skills or are completely out of it.

Having members of your squad not think before they act can lead to a lot of problems including a shit-load of paperwork, complaints, damage fees, and written apologies. Thro in Grimmjow and Nnoitra and those problems can triple. This is what awaited Ichigo every time he returned to Soul Society.

Ch. 1: Stage One: Drinks Anyone?

"Damn-it!!"

Ichigo was frustrated. Between the reports from Hueco Mundo and the Paperwork from Soul Society, he was never going to get out of his office. Not to mention most of that said paperwork was because of his unruly squad members. Little did he know those same squad members, among others, were going to give him an unwelcomed day off.

Glancing around his office Ichigo saw the piles of unfinished paperwork. "What he hell has Shunsui been doing for the last three months!? How do they expect me to finish all of this damn paperwork?!" Ichigo yelled mostly to himself.

"I see you've already gone off the deep end, Ichigo."

Turning his gaze toward his door he saw his lieutenant and third seat.

"What is it now, Grimmjow? It must be something if Nnoitra's with ya so spit it out. And it better not be more paperwork!"

"Now why would we give you paperwork?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because it's your damn fault I have so much damn paperwork as it is, fighting and destroying shit all the time!! Would it kill ya to leave at least one building standing?!"

"Hey, it's not my fuckin fault people keep pissing me off!! Maybe they should learn how to keep to themselves!" Grimmjow retorted.

"Grimmjow, stop running your fucking mouth and tell him why we're here already." Nnoitra said, annoyance laced in his voice.

"Yeah whatever, Hey… Pissed off Captain Ichigo!!! Ya wanna come have a drink with some of the guys?" Grimmjow said as he gave Ichigo one of his trademark grins.

With out looking up from his paperwork, Ichigo responded, "No, Anything else?"

"Why you little… "Grimmjow started, only to be cut off by Nnoitra when he stepped forward.

"So you rather stay here like a good lil Captain and complete your work? How pathetic." Nnoitra said, a smirk plastered on his face even as he received an irritated glare from Ichigo. Grimmjow caught on to what he was trying to do and soon followed suite. In a taunting tone the teal hair Arrancar said, "It's okay Nnoitra, he's been stuck in this office for so long he probably can't handle a can of beer anymore." They continued to taunt Ichigo, talking amongst themselves as if he wasn't there. Ichigo tried to ignore their taunts and finish his paperwork, but this shit was pissing him off.

'Those bastards, interrupting my work and running their damn mouths like I'm not right here. Whose office do they think they're in!! Wha? Idiots, how can Orihime drink more than me…let alone that prissy Byakuya…? Wait; calm down Ichigo, they're just trying to piss you off.'

"Forget Ishida, I bet Hanatarou can out drink him now." Grimmjow said as he broke into a fit of laughter

'Now they're laughing at me!! Alright, that's it!!' Slamming his hands on his desk Ichigo finally responded, "So you want a drinking contest? Okay, I'll give you one, lets' go have a drink." Grimmjow and Noitra's laughing stop as their trademark grins appeared on their faces. Stage one was complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the bar Ichigo followed his officers toward the back of the bar where the rest of the party goers already had a couple of shots going around the table. Those present at the table were Zaraki, his officers Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yanchiru. Renji, Rukia, and Ishida (who came to personally make his report on Karakura Town).

"Hey, look who decided to come out of hiding!!" Renji yelled when he noticed Ichigo following his officers to the table.

"Hey Berry-chan!" Yanchiru said from her perch on Zaraki's shoulder.

Reaching the table, Ichigo waved his hand and gave a forced smile as he sat down. Unbeknownst to him, he was going to be the center piece of a few bored shinigami's prank. Ikkaku, who already had a total of seven shots within the hour, draped his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and all but yelled, "Hey Ichigo! You finally came to join the party huh!?"

"We had to practically drag his ass all the way here." Grimmjow snorted.

"Well since you here, why don't you have a drink?" offered Yumichika.

"Ah… Sure…" Ichigo responded,"… a couple of shots will do."

"Yeah!! That's what I'm talkin about!!" Akaka managed to say before taking two shots at one time.

"Hahaha, this is going to be one hell of a night, right Ichigo?" Zaraki bellowed delivering one of his sharp smiles. Ichigo finished his second shot and said "Yeah…one hell of a night."

A/N: so what do you think about this one? Review and let me know ^_^ anyway stay tuned for the next ch ^_^

(Preview)

Next Chapter: Stage Two: The set up

"How the hell did we end up agreeing to this anyway?" Grimmjow sneered

"We wouldn't have to do this if you learned how to keep you mouth shut!!" Nnoitra retorted

"Like I knew that little brat would do anything like this!!" Grimmjow responded

"Hey, keep it down or you'll wake his ass up! And if that happens you wouldn't be please with what the 'little brat' would do to you. So keep it down and move him to one of your rooms, while we get this done."Ikkaku quietly ordered

"Hey, you two!! What's taking you so long?" the lieutenant question as she started to leak spiritual pressure, "You're not having second thoughts about this? Are you?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra quickly shook their heads 'no' while fighting the urge to salute and scream out 'Sir NO Sir!!'. Only one other person who infused this type of reaction from them, but on a more primal level and that was Ichigo……


End file.
